


Captured Moments

by KrymshelAngel



Series: The Two of Us [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kang Taehyun appeared for like a second, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Romance, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, chaebol, rich!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: “Love, did you just? Took a photo of me?”“No…”“Yes, hyung, you did!”“So what?!”All Yeonjun ever wanted was to take candid shots of Soobin for his lockscreen and weekly wallpapers...or the 5 times Yeonjun took candid photos of Soobin and made it his wallpaper, plus the one time Soobin had captured a photo of Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Two of Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Captured Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yes I added another new part because of the wallpaper mayhem that happened on Weverse 😩 It’s a bit late I know and everyone had probably moved on~ BUT I am still not over it sksksks
> 
> This happened in my chaebol AU and it’s not canon 🙈I’m sorry 🥺 Again you don’t really have to read the previous parts to enjoy this one~ nevertheless keep in mind that Yeonbin in this AU are both rich men who love each other to bits and pieces.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy another one of my fluff fest!

**1**

Soobin thought that there was something odd about Yeonjun as they ate their dinner quietly. Usually by this time, his boyfriend would be blabbering his day and would be talking non-stop. The day that Yeonjun isn’t hyper was the day that he’s either very hungry—that he’ll gobble up all the food he could get, or really focused on his work—that even a thousand phone calls couldn’t distract him. But neither of those were happening, Yeonjun was just sitting quietly in front of him, looking down on his lap and barely touched his food. 

He continued eating his meal for a while and chewed his way to the delicious steak they were having. Soobin couldn’t understand what seemed to be the problem though, Yeonjun was the one who wanted to eat steak. He made sure to have the reservations early since the last time they weren’t able to eat what Yeonjun wanted to have, he went crazy about it—a situation that Soobin would _never_ want to experience _ever_ again. 

It was a bit concerning, he wasn’t used to this behavior of his boyfriend let alone if Yeonjun probably wasn’t feeling all that well. He was about to ask what was wrong until a flash and a sound of the camera going off, came his way. Flabbergasted and confused, Soobin watched as Yeonjun hurriedly tried to hide his phone on his lap, “Love?”

“What?” Yeonjun asked, as if nothing actually happened. He carefully pocketed his phone, Soobin judgingly stared at him. Yeonjun then happily took a huge bite of his steak, eyes crinkled with a smile so bright that almost distracted Soobin.

“Did you just? Took a photo of me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yeonjun sheepishly replied and continued munching on his meal. “This is sooo good! Why aren’t you eating, babe?”

Soobin couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Yeonjun just took a photo of him while eating and continued on as if he didn’t? As if he wasn’t aware of it happening? Going far as denying the _very_ obvious fact?

“Yes you just did! You took a photo of me.” Soobin argued. The image of him eating appeared on his head and thinking what he possibly looked like—his face all puffy, his mouth filled with savory goodness—doesn’t look appealing at all. He scrunched his nose at the possible pigging-out image and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

“So what?!” Yeonjun angrily pouted as he covered his pocket protectively, thinking that Soobin might go and grab the device. It’s pretty childish, Yeonjun would admit, as the two grown adults continued to childishly fight over a picture in a high-end restaurant.

“I probably look stupid, let me see!” 

Soobin had his sleeves up, leaning over the table, prepared to attack and grab the phone as soon as he saw it. Yeonjun wasn’t gonna let that happen without a fight. So what if he wanted a picture of Soobin eating? He was so cute with his mouth filled to the brim, cheeks expanded like a chipmunk as it tried to contain all the food, his eyes disappearing as he joyfully munched on the savory goodness. Yes, his chin might have some of the sauce but still it made Soobin more adorable if that’s even possible. So Yeonjun isn’t allowing Soobin to ruin all of this for him.

“No!”

“Why not?!”

“You’ll delete it!”

“I will not!”

“LIAR!”

“Okay fine... I would delete if I look hideous.” Soobin sighed, this conversation wasn’t going anywhere. He just wanted to see the horrible picture and get rid of it immediately. Yeonjun still insisted on keeping the picture, “You look fine, though..”

“Then… Let me see.”

Soobin must’ve persuaded Yeonjun enough, probably getting tired of the argument as well. The waiter serving them, who was near the private room exit, seemed quite entertained with their little fiasco. Luckily, there aren’t any articles appearing for this is an exclusive restaurant. If not, it’ll be embarrassing to see a feature about him and Yeonjun fighting over a stupid photo. 

“Wait, I’ll have it as my wallpaper first. You better promise you _won’t_ delete it…” Yeonjun had finally grabbed his phone and Soobin couldn’t wait to get rid of the embarrassing photo. White lies aren’t meant to hurt anyone after all, besides it’s _his_ photo. Soobin reached out for the phone, “I promise… that I wouldn’t…”

“LIAR! How could you lie to me?!”

Apparently, this little petty argument was far from over as Yeonjun avoided Soobin’s eager hands and childishly pushed Soobin’s arms away from him.

It was very difficult to reach out, the table digged into Soobin’s stomach, trying his best to grab the phone. “Why won’t you just give me the phone and trust me?!”

“Because I’m sure you’ll delete it!”

“But if I won’t?”

“And if you do?”

“So what? It’s my picture anyway.”

“I’m the photographer!”

“No! You’re a… a… creeper!”

A gasp. Yeonjun dramatically placed his hands—that still held the precious phone--on his chest, “A WHAT?!”

Okay, Soobin didn’t mean to say that. He was getting frustrated but then he saw Yeonjun’s eyes tearing up,lips all wobbly and he knew that he couldn’t keep up with it any longer. “No baby, I’m just joking” He could already hear Huening teasing him for being _whipped_ but he just can’t bear seeing Yeonjun cry and at that moment, Yeonjun knew he won this argument. Soobin sighed defeatedly, “Okay! Fine! You get to keep it.”

Tears that once brimmed Yeonjun’s eyes turned into glee. He then turned back on his phone, kissing it with full joy as he got to keep his boyfriend’s adorable photo. “Hehe~ I know you wuv me~”

“I’ll just pretend it never happened…” Soobin just shook his head at Yeonjun’s antics yet couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him. Yeonjun looked like a kid given a bunch of candies and he just couldn’t bear to see that smile go away once he deleted his photo. 

“Just trust me Binnie~ it doesn’t look horrible…”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true”

“Yeah, yeah let’s just continue eating, hyung. No more pictures! I’ll delete them if I saw you taking some more.”

With that, Yeonjun had stared at his new wallpaper one last time before hiding his phone, getting back on enjoying his meal.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**2**

It was Soobin’s turn to choose a location for their usual weekend dates. Yeonjun isn’t that fond of reading but for Soobin’s enjoyment, he’d do anything. It was how they ended up in this huge private library. Soobin wanted to check out this new book that just got released and was apparently available at this one library he frequented.

Since Soobin was a VIP and a frequent customer, they gave out emails to VIPs updating them of new arrivals and future releases that were exclusive to the library itself. Soobin of course was ecstatic to hear about the arrival of new releases that he begged Yeonjun to join him—not that he needed to beg him, cause he would go wherever Soobin would as long as he gets to stay by his side.

To be quite honest, Yeonjun loved the ambiance of the library. It had great wide glass windows overlooking such a wonderful scenery. They got a private room of their own and could order whatever drinks and pastries they wanted. It was cozy and aesthetically pleasing that Yeonjun also enjoyed taking photos of anything and everything. The thing that he hated however was that he didn’t have Soobin’s full attention.

Soobin was stuck in a world of his own. Up there in his head, traveling far and wide in the land of imagination and learning. And here, Yeonjun was sitting comfortably on the other couch sipping on his mint choco latte as he scan through his sns accounts. 

After getting tired and bored of whatever’s happening on social media, Yeonjun observed his boyfriend who was almost halfway through his book. Soobin looked so hot when he’s serious. The way his brows connect whenever he doesn't understand something, his facial expression never failing. And whenever he smiles, eyes crinkled and his dimples show if he read something interesting or probably funny. How Soobin looked soft and calm, as if he was in his own place. Yeonjun was glad that Soobin had this time to relax. 

He loved Soobin’s peaceful and calm look as well as how his clothes seemed to match the room. Yeonjun was glad that he picked out Soobin’s outfit today. So while he didn’t have Soobin’s full attention, he chose to take another quick picture of Soobin’s serene look. This time he made sure that his phone was on silent and the flash was off, especially since the lighting was really nice. Soobin somehow probably had this camera sense or something because as soon as he took the picture, he had suddenly turned and faced him. Book forgotten, all attention back on Yeonjun.

“Are you okay, love?” Soobin asked worriedly, “Are you getting bored?”

“Me? Bored?” Yeonjun laughed, “I’m just enjoying my mint choco.”

Soobin scrunched his nose at the mention of the flavor. Nevertheless, he wasn’t phased, his concerned look was back as he probably noticed Yeonjun not doing anything.

“You know we can leave now if you want. I’m sorry this turned out to be our most boring date ever.”

Yeonjun quickly shook his head. “No, not at all! You know I always tell you whenever I want something or not. It’s my choice to accompany you and I’m happy with that. This place is really relaxing. Sometimes, I needed peace and quiet too”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Yeonjun beamed, it was his choice to come with Soobin in the first place, Soobin shouldn’t feel guilty about it at all.

“Okay, I should probably finish in an hour or so… tell me if you’re getting tired. We can go grab some dinner afterwards.”

“That would be great.” Yeonjun replied as he delightfully went back on his phone, glad that he had his new Soobin wallpaper and couldn’t wait to take more wonderful moments in the future.

............

“I saw you taking photos again, hyung.”

“I was taking pictures of the room, not just you.”

* * *

**3**

In all of the board meetings Yeonjun had ever attended, this was probably the only one that had all of his attention. He usually gets bored at meetings like this and would probably zone out for around ten to twenty minutes if he’s being honest. And usually he’ll just listen to endless proposals, presentations and reports if it was concerning his department.

This meeting however, isn’t even about his own department, let alone their own company, in fact, Yeonjun actually just begged to be here. Him, Choi Yeonjun who hated meetings for most of his lifetime, begged to be in a meeting. Let’s just say it had something to do with the presenter who would lead the meeting, and yes, Yeonjun wouldn’t deny that he’ll probably only be this attentive if the one presenting was this attractive. And yes, said presenter was his most beloved Soobin. If it was anything Choi Soobin, then it was sure to always have Yeonjun’s full attention.

Soobin’s aura changes whenever he’s in front of a board meeting. He’s lucky he was able to witness such a thing. It’s like Soobin isn’t a very shy person after all. He sounded confident, sure and serious—which of course was needed when facing board members and staff. But there’s something about it that Yeonjun found really attractive. He seemed as if a guy that you could only stare at from a far, someone you couldn’t reach. 

Yeonjun smirked as that thought crossed his mind, a sense of pride coursing through his entire body because _‘that man right there, is mine.’_

He’s absolutely thankful for modern technology considering that he could silently take clear pictures of his boss boyfriend even if they were in a dark room. A tap from his right distracted him from his happy photo session though, their friend Kang Taehyun leaned in and saw him taking photos of his hyung.

“Hyung, you know you shouldn’t be doing that.” Taehyun whispered. “You’re gonna get in serious trouble if someone caught you.”

“They won’t if you keep shush.”

“Just try to be less obvious, hyung. I bet everyone here can see that you’re pretty distracted.” Taehyun chuckled as he brought his attention back on their meeting. 

Yeonjun scanned the meeting room as he saw Taehyung’s teasing smirk and his father’s disapproving stare. Other board members might have hidden a quiet chuckle or two. Embarrassed, Yeonjun had hid his phone but not before changing his wallpaper to the recent photo of Soobin that he just took.

............

“You took a photo of me while I was discussing something important?”

“Don’t worry, Binnie, you had all of my attention.”

* * *

**4**

It was quite funny seeing Soobin grumble his way out of his personal trainer. He would never understand how his boyfriend got to maintain his hot fit body if he was too lazy to actually work out. He would actually look really hot in his black muscle tank and black basketball shorts, if not for the fact that Soobin looked like he’s done with life. The trainer’s focus was all on Soobin because he trusted Yeonjun enough to control his own training. Soobin on the other hand? Was a bit hard to encourage. Soobin ran with no effort, no energy and no enthusiasm. He moved like a sloth and the trainer was close to giving up on him. Yeonjun on the other hand, had finished five sets of his whole workout routine and was now taking his break. He observed his boyfriend’s workout and continued to mock him through his whole routine. This gave Soobin a huge boost since he didn’t and never liked losing.

Soobin was in the middle of lifting some weights when Yeonjun thought of taking photos of his lover. Soobin had glared at him during his whole ordeal but he couldn’t do much about it as he was watched closely by his personal trainer. Yeonjun made the most out of it, taking photos in every angle as he took his own work-out break. It was after lifting the weights that Soobin quickly chased Yeonjun around the gym and grabbed his boyfriend’s phone. He was not expecting Soobin to still have loads of energy after lifting.

“This is getting out of hand, love. Are you a new paparazzi, now? Maybe a new fansite?” Soobin was grinning as he finally got a hold of Yeonjun’s phone. Lifting his hands up so that his hyung wouldn’t be able to reach it. “How much do you get for these photos?”

“It’s very important to get these photos, Binnie.” Yeonjun sighed, tired yet jumping as high as he could to get his phone. He never thought that this work out session would turn out to be a _jump for your phone_ exercise. “It’s my lifeline. It gets extended by 10 years for every picture taken and 10 years deducted if something gets deleted.”

Soobin laughed as they continued to chase each other around. The trainer, used to their antics, silently left the gym for an hour, not wanting to disturb the couple’s moment.

“I already let you keep one embarrassing photo last time, hyung.” Soobin was not giving in, laughing mercilessly as Yeonjun continued to jump. “Let me have this.”

“But Binnieeee” 

“You won’t worm your way out of this one hyung. Pouting won’t work this time”

Instead of trying to climb his tree of a boyfriend—he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't get his phone—he grabbed his boyfriend’s face and left a small peck on Soobin’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” shocked, Soobin’s eyes widened as he stared at Yeonjun. Fortunately, this training session was only for both of them and any forms of PDA was only seen by the security cameras and the couple. Yeonjun thought this would be a great distraction, begging Soobin to hand his phone, “Pleaseee”

“Hmm,” Soobin pretended to think for a moment, still not giving in, “Give me one more and I’ll think about it.”

Yeonjun smiled as he left a longer lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, this time Soobin was kissing him back. Soobin let one of his hands drop as he pulled Yeonjun closer against his sweaty body. Not that Yeonjun minded since he too was sweaty from all that work out, what he minded was he just needed Soobin’s other hand to fall and he would have his phone soon. Yeonjun pulled away and eyed Soobin’s raised hand, still gripping his phone tightly. Yeonjun asked one more time,“Please, baby? Give me back my phone?”

Soobin smirked as he leaned in once again, Yeonjun eagerly responded to the kiss, forgetting about his phone for a moment. Their sweet small kisses turned into a full makeout session soon enough. Yeonjun started pulling him on a corner, wrapping himself around his boyfriend’s body. Just like Yeonjun, Soobin had soon wrapped his arms around him as well. Soobin kissed him passionately, licking Yeonjun’s bottom lip and inviting the other’s tongue against his. Yeonjun couldn’t help but whimper as he welcomed Soobin’s tongue, sighing. Soobin finally handed Yeonjun his phone as they started to makeout in that little corner of the gym. Yeonjun giggled, successfully distracted Soobin as he got back to kissing his tall handsome lover.

Who cares if he had embarrassing pictures on Yeonjun’s phone when he got to kiss his boyfriend like this instead of working out?

* * *

**5**

“Binnie?”

When Yeonjun had quickly opened the door to Soobin’s place, excited for his ritual sleepover, he wasn’t expecting to find Soobin in dreamland. He was about to place the take-outs he took to the kitchen when he spotted his boyfriend deep in his sleep on one of the couches. Still on his work polo and trousers, Soobin was probably waiting for Yeonjun but ended up falling asleep, dead tired from work. 

Yeonjun giggled as he slowly approached the sleeping man, he once again had his mouth opened wide, little snores coming out. Yeonjun finally had his phone out, slowly but surely, facing the camera at a perfect angle. 

Unfortunately, Yeonjun was stupid enough to not silent his phone that Soobin had soon woke up. He groggily lifted his head and faced Yeonjun, “Hmm? Oh you’re here already…” Soobin almost stood up but Yeonjun stopped him from doing so.

“No... you can continue sleeping babe…”

“Are you sure?” Soobin asked, eyes still closed, voice deep and husky, leaning back to the couch, still facing his lover.

“Hmm..” Yeonjun said, stroking Soobin’s hair out of his gorgeous face, “You’re probably tired, baby”

“Okay…” 

Soobin slowly opened his eyes just to stare at Yeonjun, tiredly smiling as he opened his arms wide, inviting him in his arms. “Come here~”

Yeonjun gladly took the offer as he comfortably cuddled with Soobin. Soobin pulled both of them into a lying position, squeezed in together on the couch. Yeonjun just continued staring at Soobin’s face as the younger continued his slumber. He’d never get tired of doing this, in fact, he wanted to do it everyday, every night, just right there in Soobin’s arms. 

Yeonjun would never understand how lucky he had gotten to have such a perfect man wrapping him with love and warmth. How lucky he was to have Soobin in his life. This hardworking man, who seemed oblivious about his own capabilities and talents. Soobin, who made sure that Yeonjun would always smile and would try his best to keep him smiling for the rest of his life. Not that Soobin needed loads of effort for it. 

Just simply being around him, beside him, even on a simple night like this, where they aren’t really doing anything, had waves of happiness washing over him. It made him feel at ease, felt somewhat safe yet it almost frightened Yeonjun to the point that he always wanted to see Soobin around, knowing that he’s real—that his Soobin is truly his.

“Binnie?” Yeonjun whispered softly, not wanting to ruin Soobin’s serene face. “Can I take a photo of you sleeping?”

“How come you’re… asking permission this time, hyung?”

“Because I’m practically trapped in your arms?”

Soobin laughed lightly, eyes still closed, as if one small noise could ruin the atmosphere they were both in. “I don’t think that’s really stopping you from taking a photo.”

“Hmm..” Yeonjun had nuzzled closer to him, burying himself on the crook of Soobin’s neck, “Does that mean…you’ll let me?”

Yeonjun could feel the vibration of Soobin’s chuckle and kissed Yeonjun’s temple, “Go for it, love, but I’ll make sure to get it back from you sometime.”

Yeonjun grinned widely, his cheeks possibly hurting from smiling too wide as he took out his phone. This time though, he used the front camera, leveling up on Soobin’s face. He quickly placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as their little selca was taken. He quickly checked the outcome of the photo, satisfied as he saw their picture; him kissing a “napping” Soobin. He noticed a faint blush on his still ‘sleeping’ boyfriend’s cheeks. They looked so soft, so tired yet the photo gave him so much warmth.

“Satisfied now, hyung?” Soobin lightly asked, pulled him closer and drifted off once again in dreamland. Yeonjun’s heart was filled with glee and warmth when he repositioned himself back in the younger’s arms.

“Very, I couldn’t ask for a better picture.”

It’s probably a photo that would stay on his lock screen and wallpaper for a long time.

  
  


* * *

**+1**

Yeonjun was stubborn, Soobin knew that but what Soobin didn’t know was that this could actually get a lot worse. 

Yeonjun had been complaining about his tooth a million times the past few days and he didn’t know what was stopping Yeonjun from going to the dentist. Soobin was the one to schedule the dentist appointment so that Yeonjun would get over it once and for all.

Apparently, Yeonjun _hated and was scared of dentists_. ‘They’re evil creeps who wanted to play with your mouth and hurt you from the inside,’ he had said. Soobin couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the big baby holding his hands and asking him to never leave his side in the whole process. Yeonjun had made him promise at least twenty times to make him feel at ease. 

But that didn’t stop Yeonjun from almost trashing the place as he tried to escape the dentist once he saw him holding a syringe of anesthesia. It was _chaos_. The dentist told Soobin that they needed to give Yeonjun a high dose of nitrous oxide to calm him down. When he asked what that was, apparently it was laughing gas, which is usually used for kids. He and the dentist couldn’t help but laugh afterwards because Yeonjun was worse than a child. 

Soobin quietly drove Yeonjun back to his place, the older still quite high from the gas. He couldn’t return Yeonjun back to his home at this state, besides Yeonjun did plan on staying over.

“Binnie~ carry me pwease” Yeonjun requested but Soobin was already carrying him on their way to the elevator. His hyung was too wobbly to walk on his own and he had begun spouting more nonsense on their way up.

“Love, I _am_ carrying you.”

“I’m a HYUNG! Hyung! You should call me hyung!”

“Okay, hyung”

“No, Binnie! I hate that, call me love again.”

“Okay, love.”

Yeonjun giggled happily at that and continued playing with Soobin’s ears as they finally reached his place. 

"Hey, love," Soobin sat down next to Yeonjun on the couch, facing him, "how was it? How’s your tooth now?"

Yeonjun took a few moments before he reacted, glancing at him through half lidded eyes. Then he closed his eyes, as if recalling the previous events and swallowed, "I didn't feel anything, anymore... no more ouchies..."

"Well," Soobin said, "that's good, isn’t it? At least you’re okay now.”

"I think so," Yeonjun drawled, lifting his head from the back of the couch and looking around. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're at my home, in my penthouse."

"Huh," is the only thing that Yeonjun responded, slowly nodding a few times. Soobin watched him, expectantly.

"I think...," Yeonjun then said, expression completely serious, "I think there was... there was a talking avocado at the dentist's."

"A talking avocado?" Soobin was trying his best, fighting against his laughter, biting his lip to hide his smile. How adorable can Yeonjun ever be?

"Yeah, a talking avocado." Yeonjun gestured using his sweater-covered hands, movements a bit slow and sluggish. "It has a face and some meme-lookin shades that covered his eyes too. There was also like a talking pineapple and then there was the avocado and they merged, like, poof! It turned into a talking avocado!"

Soobin was full on giggling now, a hand clamped over his mouth from preventing laughter from breaking out. Though not very successfully.

"Well," he then breathed heavily, choking back a laugh, "that's pretty cool, I've never seen a talking avocado."

Yeonjun nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think it’s cool… I guess I’m very lucky..."

By this point Soobin was internally crying with laughter, his boyfriend had a very serious face on while talking absolute nonsense and he was loving every second of it.

"But hey," Yeonjun had suddenly faced him, looking at Soobin once again, "is... is this real? Like... for real _real_? Real life?"

"Yeah, it's real."

"Am I dead?" Yeonjun was still staring at Soobin, eyes wide, "Be honest with me, am I dead?"

"No," Soobin said, smiling as he gently caressed his boyfriend’s hair, "you're very much alive."

Yeonjun slumped back in his seat, relief evident on his face.

"Woah, that's actually great!"

It looked like Yeonjun still had a lot to say so Soobin just let his boyfriend babble away until he gets tired.

"I feel so weird right now, like," Yeonjun swallowed down a line of spit that threatened to flow out of his mouth, "like I'm on a bouncing ball or some soft soft cloud."

"Well, you're high on laughing gas," Soobin giggled,"so that feeling is pretty accurate."

Yeonjun suddenly looked at Soobin like he just realized he's there.

"Woah," he whispered, lifting a hand and gently touching Soobin’s cheek. "Oh my god"

"What is it?"

"You know," Yeonjun started, then shakes his head, really almost maddeningly slow, "there was... there was also an angel at the dentist's. Wait a minute...You lied to be about being dead…” Yeonjun gazed up at Soobin, who was still sitting beside him, “Because if I’m not dead… then did you fall from the sky?”

“Oh my goodness, hyung.”

“You did! Waah I cannot believe I met an angel in real life!” Yeonjun clapped with his sweater covered hands, 

“Yeah,” Soobin had a hand clamped over his mouth preventing his laughter. “And as your angel, I’m telling you to go to sleep, Yeonjun.”

“No, I dun wanna sleep yet.”

“Then, what do you want to do?”

He raised his hands, looking at his outstretched hands, eyes wide. “Huh? My hands are missing!” he said with an awed expression, Yeonjun gasped, looking at his sweater paws. “They’re missing, angel! Did you take them because I’ve been bad?”

“Yes I did.” Soobin nearly choking on his giggles, Yeonjun was now pouting at him asking for his hands back.

“If I show you your hands, will you go to sleep, Yeonjunie?”

Yeonjun cutely nodded with his arms still stretched out. Soobin then pulled Yeonjun to his room, making him sit on his bed and removing his shoes.

“Will you return my hands now?” Yeonjun had asked again.

“Hmm, you promised to sleep, right?”

“Yes… I promise… Yeonjunie is sleepy now…”

“Okay, here are your hands now…” Soobin pulled the sweater off of Yeonjun, revealing his hands. Yeonjun awed at the revelation of his hands and thanked his ‘angel’.

A few minutes later, Yeonjun had passed out on the bed, cuddling a pillow, looking soft and serene. He now understood why his boyfriend kept on taking random pictures. Soobin would admit that he’ll take loads of random pictures of Yeonjun as well but he’d rather have Yeonjun beside him than just stare at his photo.

"He's pretty out of it," Soobin said to himself, stroking his boyfriend’s head. He had his phone clutched in his hand and looked over his sleeping boyfriend who was talking in his sleep. “Hmmm… angel, Binnie but...hmmm… Binnie, still prettier… love, Binnie...”

Soobin couldn’t help but chuckle at his hyung’s sleep talk as he placed a small peck on his forehead. He snapped a quick photo of a sleeping pouty Yeonjun, making it his wallpaper. It isn’t just Yeonjun who needed a cute wallpaper and lockscreen—he does too. Besides, this was payback from all the photos Yeonjun had taken. He stared one last time in his now permanent wallpaper in amusement before joining his boyfriend in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a lot softer than I thought it’ll be? Sorry if it’s a disappointment 😂
> 
> This actually took a while to get posted coz I still have a wip fic that I also need to update soon~  
> This is another gift to one of my readers who loved this series 🥺 thank you so much Eli! And to everyone who enjoyed The Two of Us and the rest💕~ I hope you enjoyed this add on 😭
> 
> I’ll do my best to work on my current wip before starting another new one… unless 👀 I get inspired again 😅 Thank you so much for reading 💖
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Rant about Yeonbin with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
